


Editing Takes Time

by Leeeee05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anxious Peter Parker, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is confused, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Swearing, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Worried Ned Leeds, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Peter Parker, kinda a wreck in a top hat, tony stark character arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeeee05/pseuds/Leeeee05
Summary: Peter Parker is many things, an honor student, a son, a friend, and a youtuber. Being bitten by a spider gives him powers, powers that are hard to control and make him jumpy. Someone gets him on video, and overnight, he becomes famous. From there, there's only so many things he can do. He decides to turn it into fame and become a youtuber, the one and only Spider-Man.This may or may not be finished, we gonna se
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Editing Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spider-Man-Climbs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/609643) by idkatthispointsoya. 



> Heeeey, I wrote this about a year ago on my wattpad account(https://www.wattpad.com/user/idkatthispointsoya), but didn't really like how it turned out and have way too much free time currently so im gonna rewrite it somewhat better. The storyline is going to be mostly the same, just written better. 
> 
> I know the bare minimum about making/editing videos and gymnastics/dance so everything I'm saying could be very very false so if you actually do that stuff im sorry

"So Ned,"

Ned sighs, he sighs like he always sighs when Peter has an idea that Ned just knows he won't like, with a tired sounding grumble then heavy exhale. His eyes always close for a second, then turn to Peter with a almost pleading, puppy dog eyes appearance, and he'll always ask the same thing. "Do I need to be worried?"

"No, no, probably not, it'll be fine. So Ned," he sighs again, the nerve of this kid! Peter almost sighs himself but tries to hold onto the same enthusiasm, "A new trampoline place opened up, just like, 5 minutes from school. I'll pay for your ticket and everything. Can you-?"

"Yeah," Peter punches the air, happily, the air really can't be that happy after it, though, "Is it just going to be a normal video or is there going to be a dumb stunt?" His voice is almost pleading, but he knows Peter better than that.

"We'll just have to wait and _seeeee_. I heard they have a rock wall and everything, and people kind of get bored of stuff really fast so climbing it without a rope would be new." 

"You will be grounded till you are 40 again, I _will_ call May, don't think I won't Parker." He was smiling, just a little. Ned thought he could hide it, like he didn't really enjoy doing this stuff. They were still friends for a reason, Peter kind of thought he would be scared away pretty quickly but Ned held on through it all.

Peter laughed, "Alright, so maybe not that, but maybe just a five minute compilation of tricks n' stuff." That wouldn't be too hard, and it could be edited fairly quickly. "Did you look at the calc homework though, David's has to be insane." 

Ned groans, dropping his head onto the table, "God, yeah. This is going to suck so bad. He can't really expect us to do all that, he hasn't even been teaching!" 

"If I don't come to school tomorrow, know that the homework killed me and you must avenge me." 

They both laughed, Ned taking his head off the table to softly punch his shoulder, "You'll be fine. Aren't you, like, an actual genius or something? The rest of us normal people need help. Besides, you can probably come over after we film," 

He shakes his head, "May wants me home, she's going to have work her birthday so we're gonna celebrate tonight." 

"Ooooof, dude, you're leaving me all alone like this? Have you even really looked at the homework? The first problem is going to take 53 hours on it's own." Ned's lips pinch, and his hand pushes through his hair. "Sue said we have a test tomorrow, too," 

If Peter had any less self control, he would have pulled out his own hair and started screaming. "Big oof, really?" 

"Really, dude," Around them, people were beginning to pack up, evident by one very long, very loud zipping of a single backpack, followed by twenty more. "Break will be so nice, then we'll be senior, dude!" 

Peter smiled, Ned's enthusiasm to no longer be juniors really was contagious. He had to agree, having the amount of homework with how much they were supposed to be studying really did suck ass. It would only be so much longer, Peter was already counting down the days. His plans for summer were small, a trip to an apple orchard with May, and maybe a small roadtrip. Besides that, he would be making videos, editing videos, and spending time with friends. It didn't sound like much, nothing ever did anymore, but it would be better than nothing. 

"Are we going, or not?" Ned is standing up, his backpack on and binder in his hand. 

"Yeah, yeah," Peter picks up his stuff, quickly shoving everything into his bag. He winced, but only a little, at hearing a paper rip. "So the place is only two blocks down from here, it's sort of small but not too bad." He shoves on his bag, and follows Ned out the door, waving a goodbye to their teacher. It was sunny outside, a small warm breeze in the air. A few clouds covered the sky, but nothing too bad. 

Pushing through the gate, and entering the sidewalk, Ned paused mid-step, "Did you see the article last night? Of you being a met-?"

Peter's eyes widened, shushing his best friend quickly, "I thought they stopped making those," That type of article had started a very long time ago, almost to the day he became famous. It really was all an accident, someone backed up into him too hard, he reacted solely on instinct. That 'instinct' apparently, was to flip away. And someone caught it on camera. Peter really didn't understand why it was so cool. He really just jumped into the air, but people kept on saying it was 'something else'. 

Whatever that meant.

He had been meaning to learn the names of all the tricks he could do, minus just a front flip and back flip, and a cartwheel. It hadn't been long enough to spend time to learn and memorize all of them, but to the rest of the world, he'd known it all for many years. Even learned it all at his imaginary studio. People would buy anything. 

The video of him doing a flip went across the internet far too quickly, finding himself on a news article two days later really wasn't that fun. There were videos explaining why what he did was so hard. Watching those didn't give him too much insight, as it really wasn't his area of expertise, but it was something about the height without momentum and then the actual momentum of it all. It was really just mumbo jumbo. 

He found himself getting emails and offer for everything, talk shows, teams, coaching offers. It was all too much, and the world wanted more. So, Peter decided to supply it. Learning the minimum amount possible, he recorded a short video of tricks on the roof of his building(and the one right next to it). The internet took it, and wanted more. And he supplied. 

The internet exploded, this kid, a nobody from New York was jumping on a roof but it was _cool,_ he was doing tricks on pebbles and concrete that trained gymnasts and dancers took years to learn. 

So he made another video, and another, with the same response but each time a little bigger. He got Ned to teach him to edit and bought actual equipment. He went to locations, met some people. His fame just seemed to keep on growing, no matter what he did. He still didn't really understand why it was so amazing, and why he got so many offers to places he had never heard of, but it was kinda cool, if not to just see how much mail they got now. May didn't like trying to find the important stuff through it all, though. Yet, not much after everything exploded, an article came out. There had just been an attack by a mutant, police had reportedly not provoked them. The mutant had caused an earthquake, hurting 7 officers and causing 1 death, along with plenty of civilian casualties. Word had been spreading that the government was going to do something, something to stop it from happening again, when the article had came out. 

"MUTANTS BRAINWASHING CHILDREN ON ONLINE PLATFORMS" 

The next day at school was absolute hell, and the next. Some of his teachers still didn't really trust him. It all passed, eventually, but it wasn't fun. People really didn't like mutants. His fame had hit an all time high, but not the right kind. He tried to just ignore the video and insults, because they really weren't wrong, but it would be bad to admit it. 

He continued making videos all the same as more articles came out. Some of them were really accurate, like, scary accurate. Some were understanding, saying it's a good thing, others, not so much. 

But, it's been 3 months since that all started, about a month since anyone had really mentioned it. Minus May. She asked, Peter answered. 

"That- was it okay?" Peter almost winced at his voice, he sounded meek, powerless. It really shouldn't bug him that much. 

Ned paused, it really couldn't be good. "Well, it wasn't too bad, like, mid-ranged. It wasn't too factual, though, so it won't be too bad." His eyes sparkled excitedly, "I got this idea, though, reading it. They said all this junk about mutants and all that but you should totally do a vlog about your day. Prove 'em wrong."

"Totally, I can probably film it tomorrow, too." It would actually be kind of fun, he didn't do too much about his actual life, so many of those videos felt fake. He did a little thing about his gymnast career, leaving it kinda empty and saying he did a lot on his own but learned from a small place that shut down when he was younger, then that he practiced with his free time wherever he could. This would be completely different. Vlogs like that were popular for a reason, people liked them a lot, and doing it would help people understand him better.

"I don't care how much you'll pay me, I will not edit that." Ned crossed his arms, Peter was just about to ask him, too.

Instead of fighting back, Peter just sighs, "Fine, I don't want to edit it either, but one of us _has_ to be the bigger man." The petty could be heard from Mars.

Ned gasps, holding an arm to his chest, "How dare you? Pulling that card? This calls for war." Peter just laughs. Trying, Ned holds his stern expression for a second longer, before bursting out laughing. "If you need help, send me the files, but I'm not editing the full thing." 

"Alright, well, this should be the place," Peter pushes open a door, with a sign above it reading NY JP. Trampolines line the area, not too big, but there's enough space for them to work. A mat covers the majority of the center, most likely for any classes they hold. Nobody is currently on it. Beyond that, there's an empty set of bars and beams, tucked away into a corner. 

Peter finally catches sight of what he was looking for. A climbing wall is on the back wall. It's nothing too high, maybe 10 feet high. He could probably just jump to the top, but that wouldn't be entertaining. He could probably jump off of it, though. That'd be cool. 

The guy at the counter catches his eye, a slight look of terror, maybe surprise, Peter couldn't really figure out which one. Anyone who had worked at places like this knew to just kick him out before he reaches the door. The guy opens his mouth, and shuts it. 

Ned realizes what's happening, and walks up. "Hey, two 30 minute entries?" His eyes shift from Peter to Ned, just long enough for his brain to actually start working again.

"Oh, uh, yeah, give me a sec. You're that Spider-Man guy, right? Cause, like, uh, my sisters a super big fan and would love to have like, you signature. Or something like that. That'd be cool." His voice shakes, Ned almost feels forgotten.

Peter doesn't really think he'll ever get used to this. It really had only started 3 months ago, but it felt like eternity. Walking to school, it felt like all eyes were on him, random people would point to him, and not because his backpack looked like it belonged in the trash. He had to stop riding the subway, and started taking more obscure routes to school. People at school weren't really better, either. The mutant thing kind of fixed it for a bit, but it felt like they'd never stop staring some days. 

But, he'd kinda gotten the hang of some of it. "Yeah," pulling out a fake smile, and trying to sound as sincere as possible, Peter pulled a pen out from his bag, "Anything special on it?" 

"Uh, no, just a signature is good." The guys hand shakes as he grabs it. "Are you filming here?" 

"Yeah, nothing to big, just a little stunt thing."

"Oh," he almost looks disappointed. "You asked for 2 30 minutes, right?"

Ned cuts in, almost glaring at Peter to tell him to take out the money, "Yep, that should be enough,"

After paying, he hands them the wristbands, and they both quickly take out the equipment from their bags. It's not too much, just a tripod and a camera, and after fidgeting with settings, Ned gives him a thumbs up. "Alright, we'll go through the normal cuts from the front angle, switch to side, then do a few transitions." 

Setting to it, they manage to finish filming in 15 minutes. It's not hard, and he really doesn't have to warm up. What takes the longest is fixing the camera, and as tedious as waiting is, Peter knows he really couldn't do it at all, and leaves Ned to figure it out.

"Hey Ned," The ned in question slowly turns his head to Peter, inhaling, and exhaling the biggest sigh of the day. "I should flip off the rock wall."

" _No_."

"But imagine the cut we could get! It would look so cool, especially in slow-mo." Ned's shoulder's slumped, energy for another sigh was already building up. "Come on, Ned, it'll be so cool." 

"I will call your aunt." 

"But Ned-"

"No." 

"Imagine, some heroic music in the background, and the camera goes into slow-mo, and catches the very second I let go of the wall, and all the detail of the flip. It would be a cinematic masterpiece. Even better than the Yurri On Ice Intro,"

He holds his hand to his chest, gasping dramatically, "Nothing is better than that." His attention turns to the ground, "I guess it would look kind of cool, but Peter, I really don't want to get kicked out again." 

"Then we'll ask if we can! It'll just be one time, and if it doesn't work, then we're done. No strings attached." 

Ned's entire body sighs, but he finally nods. 

Peter smiles. He bounds his way over to the front desk, "Can we use the rock wall? It'd be for a thing." The guy just nods, Peter gives him a thumbs up, and rushes back to Ned. "We're set. So, I'll climb up, and you tell me when to jump."

He nods, fiddling with a lever on the tripod, before finally getting the camera to turn a little bit to the right. Peter should buy a new tripod, soon. Ned shouldn't have to put up with more than one little shit. 

Quickly, really hoping the manager wasn't here today, Peter climbed up to the top of the rock wall. The grips were supposed to be harder to use the higher you get, but it wasn't an issue for Peter, he could probably sit here forever. The camera battery, on the other hand, could not. 

"I'm set, Peter." He glanced around the area quickly, seeing a few looks from parents around the area. Kids were staring and pointing. The front desk guy was just staring, and thankfully, no one had come out from the back. For now. 

His hands settled onto the grips, and pushed himself up onto the balls of his feet. In a single motion, his hands let go, tucked next to his chest. His feet pushed off the wall at an angle, holding nearly straight in air as he twisted towards the ground. 

He landed solidly, a small smile on his lips. "Got it, Ned?" Ned stayed silent, focusing fully on the camera. "Ned?" 

"It looks so cool! It'll be a perfect ending! I got it to focus almost perfectly, you can practically see everything!"

Peter punched into the air, "Hell yeah, that'll look so cool. I'll edit it tonight." he smiled, feeling practically over joyed. So many videos from famous youtubers felt the same, and this would be something different. It was always a good feeling to make something different. "I should probably head home, soon."

"Me too," Ned checked the watch on his arm, "I told my mom I'd be home before 5, when's your aunt supposed to get home?"

"I think 6, so there'll be time to edit. Then get killed by the calculus homework." 

Groaning, Ned sighed into his hands, "Don't remind me. I kinda need to get home soon, send me the video when it's all done."

"Will do, see you later." Waving goodbye, they head their separate ways. Ned wasn't too far from the school, Peter was a thirty minute walk away. More, if he was trying to avoid people. 

During the walk, something just felt _off_. It felt like somebody was right there, standing over his shoulder and breathing down his neck. He could almost hear the heavy breathing. Footsteps always sounded like they were two steps behind him. But, every time he turned his head, it was always gone, even if the sound wasn't. 

He settled with the feeling, choosing to ignore it instead, and walked faster, making it to his apartment in near record time. The door bolted heavily behind him, and he felt his heart calm down, just a little. 

Dropping his backpack heavily on the ground, pulling out his camera. It would be a bit before May would get home, leaving him with time to edit. 

A long and concerningly difficult twenty minutes later, he dragged his feet to the kitchen. The two cupcakes they had bought looked amazing, bought from the bakery down the street. It smelled heavenly, and made his walk to school every morning a little bit better. 

May would be home any minute now, so, he took the cupcakes out, putting them onto the table and grabbing their actual dinner, leftovers from their favorite Italian restaurant. They would eat like kings tonight. Very fat, Italian kings. It would be great.

The door opened, Aunt May's face peaking through, catching sight of Peter setting the table, "Hey kiddo, how was your day?" Her smile always seemed to light up their apartment.

"It was pretty good, me n' Ned filmed a video. School was pretty good, too. How was yours?"

"Pretty good, you ready to light these candles?" Peter smirks, nodding. The responsible adult of the house does the same. Grabbing out a lighter and a few candles. It wasn't the fact that they were pyromaniacs, because, no sane person can truly hate looking into the eyes of a beast that's destroyed trillions, and not laugh as to say that you beast have been conquered, no, they rather, had a interesting candle. 

One that would not shut up. The neighbors had called them the first time it had happened, almost 8 years ago. They had bought a candle for Peter's 8th birthday, a singing candle. It was supposed to make any party special, plus it was on sale, a whole pack of thirty for 2 dollars, who wouldn't buy them? The store seemed happy they were being sold, too, maybe other customers weren't as much chumps.

After lighting the candle, it proceeded to sing happy birthday, it was kind of screechy, kind of echo-y, not too bad for a 7 cent thing. It made Peter smile even wider as he blew out the candle on the tip of it. 

They were not smiling when it was still playing happy birthday the next morning. 

So now, it became a semiannual event for not only them, but the apartment building as well as the fire department, who had taken to destroying them with force every year. It made them all smile a little bit wider when it was finally gone. 

And so, like the New Yorkers they are, lit the candle, and the happy tune of Happy Birthday slowly sung, kind of screechy, kind of echo-y, not too bad for a 7 cent thing. May blew out the candle, and the song continued to sing. They ate happily, with a little tune of Happy Birthday on repeat, before opening the door to their apartment and shoving it down the trash chute. They could already hear the sighs of their neighbors. It was going to be a good year.

After finishing their meal and cleaning everything up, Peter wished his aunt goodnight, and headed to his room. The door closed behind him, and locked with a click. His computer read, 'Completed 100%'. He smiled, glad it had actually finished. Their internet tended to be splotchy at best, so it actually being consistent enough to finish it meant hopefully it would send with ease, too. 

Pulling up email, and adding the video to it, he sent it to Ned. He would just review the video, make sure nothing was wrong with it, then Peter would publish it. Their teamwork was on point, as they had rarely found any mistakes in videos they published. They really were co-run, even if no one else realized it. Peter even put Ned's name in every video, thanking him wherever and whenever he could. He earned half their profit, as well. It's not like Peter was a psychopath, just a mutant. Not that people really thought there was a difference. 

With a small bing, Peter opened up his email once again, something back from Ned. 

'oooooooooh it looks so good you actually cut it pretty perfectly it looks ready to publish' 

'alright thanks, will do'

Sighing in self congratulation , Peter pulled up the video and quickly put it into Youtube. It made a little ding when he finally pushed publish. It was always a nice thing to hear, that ding had came to mean a lot to him. Ned had even changed his ringtone to it. The views started to rack up almost immediately, comments flooding in as well. 

It was nice to see it all rush by. 

In an effort to actually sleep tonight, Peter pulled out his homework and calculator. It was going to be a long night, but he could survive it. Even if he didn't want to.

About 5 hours later, Peter exasperatedly threw his pencil down, hitting his head onto the desk as hard as he could, it might ease the pain. The clock on his computer said it was 1 in the morning. He only really had one question left, even if it was long, he could finish it tonight. 

But first... His mind wandered to something earlier. Ned had mentioned doing a daily vlog thing, and it was technically the next day. He totally should just start it now.

It was too early and late at the same time to have self control. 

Just using his phone camera, Peter does a quick check of what he think's Ned does, and starts recording. 

"Hey, Ned n' I thought it would be a good idea to do a vlog thing, going through everything I do in a day, so this is that, and that was a great intro. Besides that, it's currently one in the morning and I'm finishing up some calc homework that I started about 5 hours ago. It's been a great start to the day, and I'll see you guys when the suns actually up."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and cursing his teacher. It really was too late to be doing this. Was one problem really worth it?

Sighing, he realized that, yes, one problem is worth it to his straight A's all honors ass, and he has to finish it. That sigh continued till he finally hit his pillow, and promptly passed out at 1:45, with a completed calculus page shoved into his binder, along with its 50-ish pages of work. 

If they actually had a test tomorrow, he was kind of screwed, but he wasn't the only one. So hopefully, it'd be fine. Everything's always fine.

Waking up to a screeching alarm is kind of okay, especially when you're not quiet awake yet, and just slam your hand into wherever the noise is coming from. That is also a good way to break your alarm clock if you happen to have a strength augmentation.

It was also the third one this year. 

Peter slowly moved his hand out of the crush clock, trying not to get cut and actually succeeding. Reaching for his phone, he pulls on the camera, and starts recording with a yawn, "So it's later in the morning now, yay" jazz hands for dramatic effect, "but anways, I'm going to go get dressed, and go to school." 

Sluggishly, and wishing he had actually slept longer, Peter gets up and gets dressed. After shoving on some clothes, he takes a quick clip walking past his mirror, and another while eating a small bowl of cereal. Hopefully, enough small clips will eventually make one big clip that Ned will have to edit. 

Yippee. _Definitely_ not for him to edit. He almost shudders at the thought, so many clips would be annoying. 

After finishing his meal, Peter pulls on his backpack, "See ya, May. I have practice after school."

"Have a good day! I'll be working the afternoon and night shift. You'll have to get yourself dinner." 

The door shuts behind him, and even through the upper levels, he can still hear the tune of happy birthday echoing through the trash chute. The fire department had probably already been called, if not already on their way. Peter hoped May would take a video.

Walking through the apartment complex and onto the street, he pulls out the camera once again. It felt kind of weird. Even when he was recording stunts, he never really talked to the camera, nothing more than just a explanation video or a goodbye or something. This was weird. 

"So, I'm on my way to school now. My walks kinda long, so I have to leave pretty early to actually get there in time. I'm not sure how much I can film during school, but none of it's too interesting. I should probably film-" His voice turns into a mumble, his focus quickly shifting from the camera to his own thoughts. School probably wouldn't be that good for entertainment, but he could introduce a few people in Academic Decathlon.

More than once, people didn't believe him when he said he was an honors student in Academic Decathlon, and going to one of the better schools in the state on a scholarship. They thought he was just a jock. Flash laughed really hard at that one, too, and made sure Peter knew it.

Thinking about Flash, Peter realized he really hadn't been too bad since this all went down. Peter had only really been around him during AcaDeca but even then he had MJ to guard dog. Flash had really gone out of his way to annoy him before. It kinda made Peter wonder why he decided to shut up after everything.

He turns on the camera once more, to catch the front of the school, and opening the gate in. 

Their school kind of looked like a college, in his opinion. To all these rich kids, as he was far from being the only person they see in the news, a lot of the students here had famous and rich parents, they all thought this school was just any other. Huh, they really hadn't seen the slums of Brooklyn and Queens, somehow. Peter didn't really understand how they hadn't at least gone to a school that didn't look like this, his last school legitimately had bullet holes in the walls. 

He and May definitely were not well off, but they managed to stay afloat through everything. He had seen worse parts of the city, been to worse places. This school was practically a coral reef in an ocean of black.

Ned stood near their first hour class, waving to Peter as he got into the building, "Dude, the video looked so cool, everyone was loving it." Ned had an excited energy around him, his hand was twitching and his smile was small, but nearly a smirk. "The test got cancelled, and David's isn't here today! I didn't even attempt the homework so luckily, I'm going to be fine." He fully smirked, happily fidgeting with his hands. 

"Ooooooof, I actually did that." Peter kind of wants to burn it, he should. He would. "I got footage for the vlog thing though, so we're set for that."They continue chatting till the bell, and head to class. It's not a fast day, it's kind of far from it. His classmates, even one teacher, mention the video, Peter wishes he could slam his head onto the concrete. But eventually, after all the weird looks and random fan-girling, the final bell rings, and he can finally go home, after practice. 

He and Ned quickly shove everything into their bags, and walk across the school and into the AcaDeca practice room. MJ and Sue are the only ones there so far, luckily. He might even be able to record a quick thing with only them. 

Pulling out his phone, and trying to explain what he's doing as quickly as possible, the door opens again, this time with Flash coming in. Ooof, Peters really wants to slam his head on the concrete now. Instead of doing that, he finishes his explanation, Flash kind of looking in expectantly as Sue gets excited. MJ just sighs. 

"I promise it will only take, like a second. Plus, this is for that one article that said mutants don'y have actual lives. So if they think I'm a mutant and see this they have to either change their opinion of me or mutants." His eyes narrow to the ground, and voice becomes quieter, "Not that they will but it's still funny cause now any research doesn't hold."

"Fine, do it quick." Peter smiles.

Pressing record on his phone, he pans through the whole AcaDeca team, before coming back to himself, "Alright, well, this is the AcaDeca team, we usually just practice for a bit then head home." 

"That's it, Parker?" MJ questions, "Nothing else, like how you're the highest scoring person on our team, or how we almost won nationals last year? Nothing? Pathetic." 

"That's MJ, she likes to point out the things I forget." MJ just sighs harder, and Peter clicks off the camera. It was going to be a long practice, nothing too hard, but enough now, because MJ would make sure he'd pay for that. 

So when the clock finally hits 4, everyone starts to pack up all of their billions of study cards. MJ had added in at least another forty today, not counting the what felt like a hundred yesterday. It wasn't hard to memorize them, especially with Peter's memory, it was just a lot. 

He and Ned book it out the door, finally happy to be free, "So we're heading to your house today, right?" Ned asks, he was still shoving a pencil into his pocket, and managed to stab it into his hand. 

"Yeah," Peter glances out onto the street, so many people were trying to get into their cars and gun it out. He was expecting a crash, if not now then soon. "It's only studying and editing tonight, hopefully." 

Ned pats his shoulder, "Good luck on the test in English tomorrow, our teacher couldn't even explain some of the answers." 

"Wow, much teaching. Very leeder." As they're walking down the street, Peter has that nagging feeling again, like someones watching him. It's an itch in the back of his head. The footsteps are nearly gone, more distant but still there. "Do you hear something?" 

"Nope, what, is this like a thing, for you?" which was Ned's way of saying, 'Is this a mutant thing or are we going to die?'

Peter shook his head, glancing around the area, "I don't know, I just get this feeling... like someone's watching us." Ned almost shivers, "I know a faster way to my apartment, follow me." Winding down alleys and crossing streets at a almost jogging speed, Peter feels it slowly get further and further behind. Whatever it was couldn't keep up with them at this pace. Luckily.

Opening the door his apartment complex, and quickly climbing up the stairs to his apartment, Ned lets out a deep breath as soon as the door shuts behind them, with a heavy lock. 

Peter, on the other hand, only feels worse. 

He can see whatever it is, they seem like a adult, middle aged, male. Built but still look normal. They're trying to get into the window, when they finally look up and see Peter. 

They wave. Ned's eyes drift to Peter, seeing his frozen appearance, move to see the man. "Peter-" 

"Hey Peter," the man waves, as soon as the window opens, "I'm here by request of Nick Fury. You are wanted to report to SHIELD headquarters at this location. Anytime works, just before the week is over." The man hands him a small slip of paper, and quickly jumps out the window. 

Peter's eyes glance the purple bow on his back.

"Oh my god we just met Hawkeye."

"Oh my god! We just met Hawkeye!" Ned screeches, "That was terrifying and my hands are shaking and I might pass out but Hawkeye! He's so cool! And you get to meet-" Ned's enthusiasm dies, "Oh god, Nick Fury calling you really can't be good, can it?"

Peter shakes his head, "I think-I think that they know I'm a mutant." 

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna try to get the rest of this out quickly cause motivation(!) but if it's ended halfway through and for some reason you like this then go check out the first version of it on my wattpad. its very different


End file.
